Amazone
by Antianeira
Summary: Fic Post Poudlard. Hermione revient d'Australie et suit une formation d'Auror, tout en devant faire face à son passé, à son héritage....plutôt antique ainsi qu'à un certain blond.
1. Chapter 1 :Arrivée paisible

Ma première fan fiction

AMAZONE

Chapitre 1 : Arrivée paisible

Dans un avion, une jeune femme regardait à travers le hublot la ville qu'ils survolaient.

- Mesdames, messieurs Veuillez attacher vos ceintures, nous commençons la descente vers Londres.

- Hermy chérie, ta ceinture, dit la femme sur le siège du milieu à côté d'elle.

On remarquait tout de suite leur lien elles avaient les mêmes cheveux bruns, et surtout de magnifiques yeux bruns chocolatés tirant sur le miel avec des paillettes dorées. Et sur le 3ème siège se tenant un homme, le mari et père, donnait la main à son épouse.

La jeune femme détacha difficilement son regard du paysage et mit sa ceinture avant de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer sur sa respiration. Elle détestait l'altitude qui se faisait particulièrement sentir dans les descentes

Hermione regardait l'aéroport fourmillant de monde devant elle, mais il n'y avait personne qui l'attendait elle et ses parents.

* * *

Dans le taxi qui les amenait chez eux, Hermione regardait la pluie tombée en cette fin d'août.

\Dire qu'il y a 48 heures je bronzais sur la plage en Australie/

- … et voilà ! finissait son père

- Pardon papa tu disais ?

- Tu étais encore entrain de rêver, dit sa mère

- Oui je pensais au soleil, répondit Hermione

- Je disais, reprit son père, qu'il faudrait te trouver un travail, tu ne peux pas rester sans rien faire.

- Je sais et ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas l'intention de me tourner les pouces. J'ai rendez-vous cet après midi pour un entretien pour une formation au Ministère de la magie

- Au Ministère de la Magie ? Mais ma chérie de notre côté…

- Non Maman, je n'ai aucun diplôme moldu, il est aussi temps que je renoue avec mon monde et enfin tu as bien vu là-bas comment se finissait mes boulots à cause de mes problèmes.

Hermione était assise sur son lit. Ça lui faisait tout drôle d'être de retour dans la chambre de son enfance. Quand soudain elle remarqua l'heure.

-13h50, et merde je vais être en retard. Ma pauvre Hermione, tu commences bien, rajouta-t-elle ironiquement avant de dévaler les escaliers.

- Papa ! Maman ! Je dois y aller !

- Mione tu ne t'es pas changé, il fait froid ici. Prends un manteau

- Oui Mam'.

Elle prit son blouson.

- Bonne chance, lui cria son père avant qu'elle ne transplane.

* * *

CRACK, une jeune femme en robe blanche avec un blouson de cuir noir apparut devant l'entrée des visiteurs du Ministère de la Magie.

Hermione se glissa dans la cabine téléphonique vandalisée et composa le numéro « 62442 ». Une voix de femme s'éleva dans la cabine :

- Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie. Veuillez déclinez votre identité et le but de votre venue.

- Hermione Granger, je viens pour un entretien pour une formation.

- Merci, reprit la voix, les visiteurs sont priés de prendre leurs badges et de les attacher bien en vu.

Hermione prit son badge et l'attacha tandis que la cabine s'enfonçait dans le sol en chuintant.

Lorsque la grille s'ouvrit sur l'Atrium, Hermione fut agressée par un flot de lumière et de bruits. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de renseignements.

- Je recherche le bureau pour les entretiens de formation.

- 3ème étage, répondit l'homme sans lever la tête de son journal.

- Merci, dit Hermione avant de se diriger vers les ascenseurs

* * *

« Ernie Macmillan, entretien pour des formations et recrutement pour le Ministère »

- Pff, c'est ici, dit Hermione avant de s'affaler sur la chaise dans le couloir, tout en remettant en place ses cheveux.

- Suivant, cria une voix venant du bureau.

Hermione se leva brusquement et prit une grande inspiration en posant la main sur la poignée

- Bonjour, fit-elle en entrant.

L'homme leva la tête et ouvrit la bouche, cligna des yeux comme pour chasser la délicieuse apparition qui venait d'entrer dans son bureau. Puis comprenant qu'il ne rêvait pas, il reprit ses esprits, se leva en disant :

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, asseyez-vous je vous prie.

Il se rassit, prit le CV devant lui et commença :

- Donc vous avez 22 ans et vous vous nommez…

Il releva la tête :

- Hermione, je ne t'avais pas reconnu ! Qu'est-ce que tu as changé ? Alors tu deviens quoi, Personne n'a eu de tes nouvelles depuis la Bataille Finale. T'as fait quoi pendant ces quatre années.

- Et bien Ernie, c'est une longue histoire, trop longue et bah ce que je deviens, je cherche une formation, répondit Hermione.

- Oui c'est vrai, reprit l'ancien Poufsouffle, donc que veux-tu faire ? Presque toutes les filières te sont ouvertes, vu que tu as eu Optimal à tous tes ASPICs, meilleure élève de Poudlard depuis 50 ans d'ailleurs.

- Merci Ernie. Et bien avant de partir je voulais devenir Auror mais vu que Voldemort a été tué il doit y en avoir de moins en moins, non ?

- Et bien non justement, le recrutement s'est intensifié depuis plus d'un an, depuis que les Mangemorts font de la résistance active en fait, mais tu n'es pas au courant ?

- Non, je ne savais rien, dit Hermione, c'est vrai, j'aurai cru qu'en 4 ans, ils auraient tous été arrêtés.

- Et bien non, donc si tu veux toujours faire Auror, voici les papiers et la rentrée commence dans une semaine

- Merci Ernie, au revoir, à bientôt j'espère.

- Oui, au revoir te bonne chance Hermione

* * *

REVIEWS

Arya Destiny:Pas mal ce début, donc si je me fis à ton titre Hermione serait une amazonne... Vas-tu faire intervenir les dieux grec dans ta fic ?  
Bonne continuation !

Katycatte :salut salut!  
je viens de découvrir ton premier chapitre, et je le trouve bien, en tout cas le résumé ma plus et j'espère découvrir vite la suite.


	2. Chapter 2: Retrouvailles inattendues

CHAPITRE 2 : Retrouvailles inattendues

Note : Je tiens a dire merci pour les reviews et à préciser que je tenterai de publier un chapitre tous les week-ends mais cela dépendra aussi de ma disponibilité et de mon inspiration.

Les pensées des personnages sont entre \.../

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 : Retrouvailles inattendues

Hermione était pensive devant son miroir, habillée d'un pantalon blanc taille basse assorti d'un débardeur rouge dos nu qui laissait juste entrapercevoir comme il faut son joli ventre plat dont le bronzage était mis en valeur par le blanc du pantalon et de son cache-cœur. Elle tenait dans sa main droite un tailleur noir…

- Trop chic.

…et dans sa main gauche deux paire d'escarpins.

- Les noirs, trancha Hermione en les enfilant, et zut ça ira bien , c'est juste un rendez-vous pour un appart ma vieille, d'ailleurs faut que j'y aille.

Hermione attrapa son sac à main et tout en dévalant les escaliers, crai :

- Papa ! Maman ! je dois y aller.

- Ma chérie, tu es sûre, tu sais bien que tu peux rester à la maison, ça ne nous gêne pas.

- Oui papa je sais, répliqua Hermione, mais je veux avoir mon propre chez moi, surtout qu'avec ma formation je ne sais pas qu'elles seront mes horaires et tu sais combien je suis insupportable lorsque je révise.

- Oui ma chérie, tu as raison. Bon vas-y tu vas être en retard.

- Tu as raison Mam', en plus sur l'annonce il était indiqué « aucun retard ne sera toléré ». Bon bye.

* * *

CRACK. L'ancienne Griffondor transplana dans un petite allée attenant au Chemin de Traverse au pied d'un bel immeuble résidentiel. Hermione piqua un sprint dans les escaliers et arriva à son futur étage en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Quand :

- Vous êtes pile à l'heure Mademoiselle, dit une voix sèche venant d'un homme blond se tournant vers elle, une seconde de plus et je partais.

Devant Hermione se tenait un bel homme, dans ses âges, 1m90, il dominait Hermione de 20 bons centimètres. Il était vêtu d'une cape noire de sorcier dune belle facture et probablement hors de prix, en dessous, il portait une chemise blanche qui laissait deviner une musculature qui tout en étant bien développée, probablement grâce au Quidditch, restait fine.

\Tout à fait mon type d'hommes/

pensa Hermione avant de dévisager l'inconnu face à elle. Blond platine, les traits aristocratiques confirmés par un air de suffisance et des yeux d'un acier bleu gris qui scrutaient Hermione d'un air appréciateur en fin connaisseur qui voit une beauté tout en fines et longues jambes avec des formes là où il faut, un joli dégradé de cheveux bruns, un visage exquis fin et enfantin, une bouche pulpeuse et de grands yeux de biches encadrés par de longs cils, ses prunelles sages étaient chocolatées avec des reflets de miel.

- Enfin, reprit le jeune homme, on peut passer certaines choses à des personnes telles que vous.

\En fait non pas du tout mon type celui-là/

conclut Hermione en pensée avant d'ajouter :

-Moi de même enchantée Malefoy.

-On s'est déjà rencontré, ajouta l'ancien Serpentard tout en s'approchant avec une démarche féline d'Hermione, malheureusement j'ai pour principe de ne jamais louer à certaines de mes connaissances.

- A tes coups d'un soir tu veux dire Malefoy, réplique Hermione, tu n'as donc pas changer depuis Poudlard.

- Poudlard, répéta Malefoy, il est impardonnable que j'ai loupé une beauté telle que vous. Dans quelle maison étiez-vous ?

- Oh le grand Malefoy ne reconnaît pas sa Sang de Bourbe préférée.

- Toi, cracha-t-il en se reculant

Yeux dans les yeux, ils se fixaient tout en envoyant des ondes haineuses vers l'autre. Malefoy se reprit le premier :

- Vois-tu Granger je ne pense pas que tu puisses louer cet appartement.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Vois-tu, c'est du haut de gamme, je ne pense pas que ce soit dans tes moyens, répliqua méprisemment Malefoy.

- Vois-tu mon cher, les prix étaient indiqués sur l'annonce et si ça n'avait pas été dans mes moyens je ne serais pas venu.

- Cela n'empêche pas que je ne peux pas louer mon appartement à une Sang de Bourbe, il serait contaminé.

- Je te colle au procès pour racisme au cul, la Fouine, répliqua hargneusement Hermione

- Mais voyons Miss Je Sais Tout tu devrais te douter qu'avec mes appuis et mes relations je le gagnerai

- Grrr, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne t'ont pas offert un aller simple pour Azkaban, mon cher Mangemort.

Malefoy s'approcha menaçant d'Hermione et siffla :

- ne répète jamais ça.

Hermione se redressa et en bonne Gryffondor répliqua :

- Parfait si tu ne veux pas me louer ton appart, je vais voir Rita Skeeter pour lui dire que t'es un très mauvais coup au lit et de la part de la meilleure amie du Survivant, ça te la ficherai mal. Non ?

- Grr, fit Malefoy tout en faisant un mouvement ample avec sa baguette pour faire apparaître…

- Voilà le contrat, signe ici Granger, dit-il en indiquant le bas de la feuille.

- OK, dit Hermione en parcourant les clauses avant de signer.

- Voilà les clés, termina Malefoy en les lui jetant avant de transplaner.

- Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir Malefoy, murmura Hermione en commençant à descendre les escaliers.

* * *

Hermione était attablée à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme et tentait de se remettre de sa toute récente rencontre avec Malefoy.

Et dire qu'il faut que ma première rencontre (excepté Ernie) avec avant soit la Fouine, je suis toujours aussi chanceuse

,ruminait Hermione.

Soudain deux éclats roux attirèrent son regard :

- Ginny ! Ronald ! Harry ! cria Hermione en se levant et en agitant la main.

Une tornade rousse se jeta sur elle et l'enlaça :

- Oh Mione tu m'as tellement manqué, je ne savais pas que tu rentrais, tu ne nous as pas appelé…

- A moi aussi tu m'as manqué Gin, mais là tu m'étouffes, dit Hermione en riant.

- Désolé, dit Ginny tout en la lâchant.

Hermione marqua un temps d'arrêt puis se jeta dans les bras d'Harry et de Ron.

- Vous m'avez manqué les gars, chuchota Hermione d'une voix émue.

- Tu n'es plus la même Hermione, fit une voix qui appartenait à une jeune fille répondant au nom de…

- Luna ! Comment vas-tu, questionna Hermione en lui faisant la bise.

- C'est vrai que tu as changé , fit Ginny

- Ah bon ? demanda Hermione

- Oui physiquement, tes cheveux surtout.

- Ah oui, fit Hermione, ça j'en suis bien contente .Au fait assiez-vous, j'offre à boire pour fêter mon retour. Bon autrement quoi de neuf ?

- Luna et moi sommes ensemble, dit Ron avec une touche de défi dans la voix.

- Oh je suis heureuse pour vous, dit joyeusement Hermione

- Ah bon ? répondit Ron.

- T'inquiète Herm, mon immature de frère est juste jaloux qu'il ne t'ait pas autant manqué que toi à lui.

- Ronald voyons, fit Hermione à celui-ci qui se mit à ronchonner tandis que Ginny et Hermione éclataient de rire.

- Tout cela est loin de tes préoccupations n'est-ce pas Hermione, intervint Luna tout en fixant Hermione qui ne mit qu'un instant à cacher son étonnement.

- Tu as raison Luna, répondit-elle.

Quand Hermione avisa un éclat au doigt de Ginny :

- Quoi vous vous êtes mariés sans me prévenir !!

- Non, dit Ginny, juste fiancés depuis un mois.

- Oh félicitations

- Merci, dit Harry, alors Mione qu'as tu fait depuis que tu es arrivée ?

- Eh bien, je viens juste de louer un appartement et devinez à qui ?… A cet espèce de petit crétin prétentieux, snobinard et égocentrique de Malefoy ah et j'oubliai machiste, il a tenté de me draguer…

- Veinarde, firent Ginny et Luna.

- …avant de se rendre compte que c'était moi et non je ne suis pas veinarde, conclut Hermione essoufflée et en colère même après coup.

- Bien sûr que si, dit Ginny, c'était le play-boy de Poudlard et maintenant le sex-symbol de la gente féminine sorcière qui suit avec avidité ses frasques et ses petites amies dans les journaux à scandales.

- Mouais, fit dubitativement Hermione, avant d'ajouter, j'ai aussi vu Ernie au bureau de recrutement pour une formation d'Auror et en tout cas j'espère ne plus revoir la Fouine.

- Super tu vas m'avoir comme prof, dit Harry.

- En Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, c'est trop cool, répondit Hermione, y a qui comme autres profs ?

- Tonks, Fol-Œil, Kingsley et… voilà c'est tout, termina Harry en regardant les autres mais en évitant Hermione.

- Ah ! OK, dit Hermione, avant de regarder sa montre. Oh il fait que je me sauve, je dois déménager. Bon bisou à tous et Harry on se voit à la rentrée.

Hermione se leva et se retourna

- Faut absolument qu'on se fasse un restaurant ensemble…


	3. Chapter 3: Rentrée tendue

CHAPITRE 3 : Rentrée tendue

* * *

Hermione se trouvait dans un ascenseur du Ministère qui l'amenait au niveau 2 où se trouvait le Quartier général des Aurors. Avec elle se trouvait un jeune homme dans ses âges.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, vous êtes nouvelle, je ne vous ai jamais vous au Ministère.

- Oui, je viens pour la rentrée des Aurors.

- C'est vrai, moi aussi, quelle chance d'étudier avec une si charmante demoiselle mais je suis impoli, nous ne nous sommes pas présenter, demanda-t-il charmeur.

- Hermione Granger /- Blaise Zabini, firent –ils en même temps.

- Toi ! reprirent-ils

- C'est bien ma veine la meilleure amie de St Potty, s'exclama Zabini.

- Tu peux parler, le copain de la Fouine, ce n'est pas mieux, répliqua Hermione.

-Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

- Pff, fit Hermione, en fait on ne se connaît même pas, c'est juste une histoire de rivalité Gryffondor/ Serpentard.

- T'as raison Granger, dit Zabini.

- Non, non ! On recommence, dit Hermione. Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione.

- Enchantée Hermione, moi c'est Blaise.

- Au fait, je ne comprends pas comment un mangemort comme toi peut faire dans le Ministère.

- Je n'en ai jamais été un…, commença-t-il.

- Tu as toujours traîner avec Malefoy, reprit Hermione.

- Lui non pl.., dit Blaise avant qu'Hermione le coupe.

- Tiens d'ailleurs je l'ai vu l'autre jour, toujours le même crétin égocentrique.

- Hermione, Hermione! Cria Blaise.

- Quoi?

- Je te dis que je ne suis pas un Mangemort. J'en ai marre que tout le monde pense cela.

- Pourquoi ? questionna Hermione.

- Vois-tu, avant j'ai suivi la formation pour devenir Langue de Plomb et je suis tombé sur un examinateur dont la famille venait d'être exterminer par mes adorables parent mangemorts, expliqua Blaise, et j'ai été recalé.

-Oh, je… je suis vraiment désolé Blaise, s'excusa Hermione

* * *

Hermione et Blaise arrivèrent dans une pièce où se trouvaient déjà les autres étudiants. Hermione laissa courir son regard sur les sorciers vêtus de robes, toutes de couleurs sombres, certains visages lui semblaient connus.

\Probablement des élèves de Poudlard mais plus jeunes/

pensa Hermione, avant de tiquer sur quelque chose.

- Hem, Blaise dis moi, je me trompe ou je fais un peu tâche ici, demanda Hermione.

Le jeune homme scruta Hermione qui était vêtue d'un jean taille basse, d'un corsage vert et chaussée de ballerines blanches ; avant de reporter son regard sur les autres tous vêtus de robes de sorcier.

- Non, tu es beaucoup plus sexy.

- Blaise !! fit Hermione mi-flattée mi-exaspérée.

- Je t'assure, c'est ça que j'aime bien chez les Moldus, ils portent des vêtements plus valorisants et surtout moins couvrants particulièrement pour les filles, dit Blaise.

- Tiens c'est nouveau ça, t'aimes les Moldus.

- Bin oui, répliqua Blaise.

- En tout cas, reprit Hermione, saches que tu m'es très sympathique mais cesse de me draguer, tu n'es pas mon genre.

- Désolé Hermione, dit Blaise, et c'est quoi ton genre, alors ?

- Plus blond, répondit instinctivement Hermione.

- Comme Drago.

- J'ai dit blond pas blondâtre égocentrique, fit Hermione.

- Blaise, appela une voix, salut mon vieux, tu me présentes la jolie demoiselle qui est avec toi.

- Dray voyons, rigola Blaise, tu ne vas pas commencer par draguer tes…

- Malefoy, siffla Hermione en se retournant, que fais-tu ici ?

- J'enseigne ici, répliqua Malefoy avec un air de suffisance accroché sur son visage.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Hermione.

\Je vais tuer Harry, il a fait exprès de me le cacher/

, pensa Hermione.

- Et toi Granger que me vaut le déplaisir de te revoir.

- J'étudie ici et je te signale que pour le déplaisir tu repasseras, cela fait deux fois que tu me complimentes avant de savoir qui je suis, la fouine.

- Hop, hop, coupa Blaise, taisez vous tous les deux, enfin vous pourriez cesser de vous disputer.

- Jamais, répliquèrent-ils en même temps avant de se fixer hargneusement.

- Hermione partit en grommelant pour aller s'assoire.

* * *

- Eh mec, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais revu Hermione, demanda Blaise.

- Non. C'est elle qui loue l'appart, fit Malefoy.

- Enfin tu ne trouves pas qu'elle a drôlement changé, elle est devenue vachement mieux roulée qu'avant, et plus sûre d'elle, t'as vu sa façon de se déplacer.

- Mouais, je te l'accorde mais elle reste toujours aussi horripilante, têtue et agaçante, insupportable quoi, répondit Malefoy.

- Mais elle préfère les blonds, t 'as une chance Dray, rigola Blaise.

- On parle de Granger là, je te signale ! Bon Blaise je te laisse la présentation va commencer

* * *

- Allez Hermione, fit Blaise tout en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, cesse de bouder.

- Il ne m'avait même pas dit que cette fouine était Auror, je vais le tuer, s'énerva Hermione.

- Qui vas-tu tuer ? demanda Blaise.

- Harry, non Malefoy, non le deux plutôt.

- Shh, fit Blaise tout en rigolant à la réplique d'Hermione, ça commence.

* * *

Maugrey Fol-Œil avança sur l'estrade, suivi par Tonks, Harry, Malefoy et Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- Bonjour, je suis Alastor Maugrey, le directeur du Bureau des Aurors au Département de la Justice Magique, lorsque vous sortirez de votre formation vous serez sous mes ordres ou ceux de mon successeur. En effet, on ne peut prévoir ce qui se passera en ces temps troublés. C »est pour cela qu'en tant que futurs Aurors vous devez faire preuve de VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !!

La plupart des étudiants sursautèrent tandis qu'Harry se penchait vers Malefoy pour lui dire quelque chose qui les fit rire silencieusement ce qui fit grincer des dents Hermione.

Maugrey sortit un registre, secoua sa longue crinière de cheveux gris pour dégager son visage tordu et couturé, puis commença à faire l'appel, son œil normal suivant la liste des noms tandis que l'œil magique tournait dans son orbite, se fixant sur chaque étudiant qui répondait « présent ». Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent lorsqu'Hermione fut appelée, être l'amie du Survivant qui tua Voldemort n'est pas des plus discrets.

- Bien, dit Maugrey lorsqu'il eut terminé par « Blaise Zabini », je vais vous présenter vos professeurs, Madame Nymphodora Tonks-Lupin qui vous enseignerai la métamorphose te le déguisement. Tonks fit un grand sourire en agitant la main. Mr Kingsley Shacklebolt pour les sortilèges et la dissimulation. Kingsley fit un pas en avant, puis reprit sa place. Mr Harry Pottee pour la Défence contre les Forces du Mal et la tapinois. Sourire d'Harry que les étudiants avaient déjà reconnu. Et Mr Drago Malefoy pour les potions et la filature. Malefoy inclina la tête et eut un sourire désabusé.

La fille devant Blaise se pencha vers sa voisine et Hermione saisit quelques brides de conversation

- …riche aristocrate…..gars le plus sexy de Poudlard….

\N'importe quoi /pensa Hermione.

- …vous serez aussi évalués sur vos capacités de réactions dans des situations dangereuses lors de stages et devrez faire preuve de persévérance et d'abnégation, continua Maugrey. Il arrivera aussi que vos professeurs soient absents car ils ont aussi en parallèle des missions d'Aurors. Enfin après vos trois années de formation, vous effectuerez votre première année en tant qu'Auror avec un autre Auror qualifié et terminerez par une année en tant qu'enseignant. Voilà c'est tout. Au revoir et à demain.

* * *

Les étudiants se levèrent. Hermione se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers Harry :

- Mione, comment vas-tu ?

- Comment as-tu osé Harry, tempêta Hermione, comment as-tu pu me cacher le fait que c'était un Auror, qu'il allait être mon prof et que par surcroît vous étiez amis.

- Mione…, commença Harry avant d'être interrompu par Malefoy.

- Je ne savais pas que ma présence te mettait dans un tel état Granger, on dirait un vraie furie, fit-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

FLASHBACK

_Une scène identique, à un autre endroit, à une autre époque._

- …_on dirait une vraie furie, disait un magnifique homme blond vêtu d'une toge blanche, ayant un véritable port aristocratique tandis qu'il caressait nonchalamment le loup, une bête magnifique, à côté de lui._

_- Je te rappelle que je suis une déesse et non une vulgaire furie, Apollon, répondit la belle chasseresse brune en face de lui, qui tenait dans sa main un grand arc de chasse._

_- Voyons Artémis, reprit le dieu…_

Hermione et Malefoy reprirent leurs esprits en même temps, la scène n'avait pas duré plus d'une seconde. Malefoy, les yeux perdus, reprit instantanément son masque de froideur et ses yeux se glacèrent. Hermione secoua la tête pour chasser les brides de la vision qui lui restaient.

- Partons Harry, fit-elle à un Harry plus qu'étonné que la dispute se finisse ainsi.


	4. Chapter 4: Cours explosifs

CHAPITRE 4 : Cours explosifs

Note: Merci pour touts vos reviews. Désolé de ne pas faire de commentaire sur celle qui lancent des hypothèses mais c'est pour laisser le suspense :-).

* * *

- C'est une horreur Harry.

- Voyons Mione, cela fait seulement un mois.

- Si, puisque je te le dis, répliqua Hermione, je ne supporte plus le cours de Potion.

- Le cours ou le prof, fit moqueusement Harry.

- Ne rigole pas, avec moi il est pire que Rogue ne l'était, Miss Je Sais out par ci, Miss je Sais Tout par là, se plaignit Hermione.

- Il critique ton travail, demanda Harry avec étonnement.

- Harry, répondit exaspérée Hermione, tu penses sérieusement que je n'arrive pas mes potions. Non, il me fait faire toutes les corvées, critique mes vêtements qu'il trouve je cite « Infâmes », mes gestes tout jusqu'à la moindre parole, en un mot il est tout simplement INSUPPORTABLE (Tite dédicace à mes pépettes).

- Mione, il a beau être mon ami, tu ne vas quand même pas te laisser faire.

- Tu as raison, lui répondit Hermione.

- Hermione fit un geste de sa baguette en direction de ses vêtements, et d'un jean avec une chemise blanche, elle passa à de hautes bottes montantes noires avec une jupe noire courte à mi-cuisses et un haut en forme de corset rouge. Sur la jupe était dessiné un lion couleur or.

- Une vraie Gryffondor, fit Harry en la contemplant, ça va lui rappeler des souvenirs.

* * *

Hermione ouvrit la porte de la salle et resta à l'entrée, en faisant courir son regard sur les autres étudiants.

- Vous êtes en retard Miss Granger, siffla Malefoy avant d'aviser la réaction de la gente masculine, yeux écarquillés et bouche légèrement ouverte, quand un sifflement provenant de Blaise, lui fit tourner la tête vers la nouvelle venue.

Etant un Malefoy, c'est à dire un être capable de ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions, il se contrôla mais ne put empêcher son regard de courir sur le corps parfait face à lui, tout en s'arrêtant sur le décolleté et les jambes fuselées de la Gryffondor avant de remarquer les couleurs et le lion, ce qui lui fit, si cela était possible, encore plus glacer et durcire son regard.

\En retard, aguichante, provocatrice et gryffondor par dessus le marché/

Pensèrent en commun Blaise et Malefoy avant que leurs pensées suivent des cours différents.

\le mélange parfait comme détonateur pour mettre Dray Hors de lui, bien joué Hermione/

pensa Blaise.

\Je vais lui apprendre le respect dû à un Malefoy/

pensa Malefoy.

- Gr….Miss Granger, je tiens à vous signaler que vous devez le respect à un Ma…à vos professeurs, commença froidement Malefoy.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser.

- Professeur, fit Malefoy.

- Professeur, répondit Hermione tout en attendant que Malefoy l'autorise à rentrer en cours.

- Je ne pense pas que je puisse vous autoriser en entrer en cours vu votre tenue.

- Et bien vous pensez mal, répliqua Hermione en faisant apparaître d'un coup de baguette le règlement et commença à lire.

- Il est indiqué ici « les étudiants sont dans l'obligation d'avoir une tenue adapter en cours de pratique », lut-elle tout en accentuant sur le dernier mot, il ne me semble pas que cela soit le cas ici…….professeur, conclut triomphante Hermione.

- Entrez, siffla Malefoy.

Hermione fit disparaître le règlement avant de remonter l'allée vers sa place à côté de Blaise tout en se déhanchant d'une manière quelque peu ostensible.

\Putain, comment elle roule du cul/

pensa Malefoy tout en ne réussissant pas à poser ses yeux autre part.

- Dépêchez-vous, et cessez de rou…. de faire exprès de prendre votre temps, fit Malefoy en haussant la voix.

- Oui, professeur, fit Hermione tout en s'asseyant et en sortant ses affaires.

- Tu m'impressionnes Granger, complimenta Blaise.

- Pardon ? fit Hermione.

- Oh excuse moi Hermione, un instant j'ai cru revenir à Poudlard, du temps où tu faisais déjà enrager Drago, rigola Blaise.

- Tu n'es pas le seul qui a cru revenir à Poudlard, la tête de Malefoy quand il a vu mes vêtements, ça n'a pas dû lui rappeler que des bons souvenirs.

- Ça c'est sûr, renchérit Blaise, je ne l'avais pas vu autant enragé et perdre ses moyens depuis… depuis et bien la dernière fois où tu l'avais provoqué.

-Perdre ses moyens ? questionna Hermione.

-T'as pas vu comment il s'est repris plusieurs fois quand il te parlait, comment il t'a déshabiller du regard dès le début et la façon dont son regard s'est accroché à tes déhanchés très aguicheurs soit dit en passant.

-Bien fait, ça l'apprendra à me rabaisser à tous les cours, en tout cas c'était bien drôle, finit Hermione avant de se concentrer sur la potion qu'ils devaient préparer aujourd'hui…

-L'Amortentia, expliqua Malefoy, qui bien que ridicule, fit-il avec un reniflement dédaigneux, pose des problèmes plutôt délicats et surtout fait parti de votre programme, en effet quand vous avez une folle envie du Mangemort en face de vous et que ce dernier lui n'a qu'une intention vous tuer, c'est plutôt embêtant. Vous allez donc m'en préparer aujourd'hui pour travailler sur les antidotes au prochain cours.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione était au dessus de sa potion qui sentait pour elle l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée, du parchemin neuf, l'odeur un peu amère, vaguement résineuse et néanmoins agréable des créosotes présents dans les déserts et l'odeur d'un after-shave haut de gamme.

\ Bizarre, pensa Hermione, l'odeur semble s'être modifiée depuis ma sixième année, la fragrance de Ron a disparu et a été remplacé par les créosotes, eux c'est à cause de l'Australie mais l'after-shave, je me demande d'où ça vient /

Pendant ce temps des pensées similaires animaient Malefoy :

\ Etrange, cette odeur fruitée je n l'avais pas senti dans le cours de Slughorn /

Malefoy continuait à déambuler dans les allées tout en surveillant les travaux des étudiants. Lorsqu'il s'approcha du chaudron d'Hermione, il fit exprès de froncer du nez comme si l'odeur le dérangeait.

- L'Amortentia a une odeur désagréable pour vous….professeur, fit moqueuse Hermione, pas étonnant quand les choses que l'on apprécie puent le rat mort.

- Ça doit lui rappeler les cachots, continua en aparté Hermione pour Blaise mais en parlant tout de même distinctement dans le but que Malefoy l'entende, pour le provoquer.

- Ce n'est en aucun cas l'odeur de votre potion qui me dérange, Miss, répliqua Malefoy d'un air condescendant.

- C'est mon odeur ou plutôt devrait-je dire ma puanteur qui te gêne Malefoy, s'énerva Hermione, j'oubliai que tu ne supportait pas d'être dans la même pièce qu'une Sang de Bourbe.

- Je te signale que tu es sensée me respecter Granger c'est à dire me vouvoyer et me dire « Professeur », siffla Malefoy qui voyait rouge.

- Ça jamais la Fouine, mon respect tu peux te le mettre là où je pense, continua Hermione toujours aussi en colère.

- Parfait je vais aller voir Fol Œil et lui dire de te renvoyer, fit Malefoy d'un ton au moins aussi exaspéré qu'Hermione.

- Tu ne pourras pas Malefoy car tu sais que tu es en tort, fit Hermione.

Hermione et Malefoy se fixaient en se lançant des regards meurtriers. On aurait entendu voler une mouche dans la salle tellement le silence était de plomb après cette altercation verbale, les autres étudiants les fixaient quelque peu effrayés par l'issue de cette confrontation, tandis que le seul qui avait l'air blasé, était Blaise à qui on ne la lui faisait pas tellement cette scène lui était connue. Malefoy cligna soudain des yeux ce qui mit fin au lien de haine pure qui s'était crée entre ces deux protagonistes.

- Très bien, Miss Je Sais Tout et j'ai Toujours Raison, on en reste là pour l'instant, grogna Malefoy avant de se racler la gorge et de reprendre :

- Assiez-vous et reprenez votre travail, fit-il avant de se retourner pour se diriger vers son bureau.

Hermione quant à elle, jeta des regards sur les autres étudiants, les défiant de faire un commentaire sur ce qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle se retrouvait debout sans savoir à quel moment elle s'était levée pour se dresser face à Malefoy. Elle se rassit.

-Désolé, fit-elle à Blaise

- Pas grave, t'inquiète, lui dit-il, ça m'a seulement rappelé Poudlard et j'ai bien cru qu'à un moment tu allais le frapper comme en troisième année.

Pendant ce temps, Malefoy s'interrogeait, non pas sur son altercation avec Hermione, ça s'était normal, mais sur sa vision. Ça y est, il était entrain de tourner fou, aussi à passer autant de temps avec des Gryffondors. N'empêche que Gryffondors ou pas, ce n'était pas la première fois que cette magnifique femme chasseresse…

\Vierge, un homme sait voir ça/ pensa Malefoy.

…lui rappelait quelqu'un qui l'horripilait mais qu'il désirait aussi.

\Granger, non Dray tais toi, tu dis n'importe quoi/se gronda Malefoy.

La jeune femme brune était vêtue d'une courte tunique blanche…

\ Légèrement transparente/ se remémora Malefoy avec un sourire en coin.

…était chaussée de sandales et se déplaçait dans les bois son arc en main avec une démarche féline. Sa vision avait changé lorsque tirant une flèche à côté d'une biche, un homme blond était apparu pour se moquer…

\ d'Artémis/ se souvint Malefoy,\ voilà. Oui donc l'autre là Apollon s'est moqué d'Artémis parce qu'elle avait loupé son tir, tout à fait ce que je fais quand Granger rate quelque chose/ ricana Malefoy,\ mais elle lui a cloué le bec en disant qu'elle ne tuait pas les femelles enceintes, on voit qu'elle a réponse à tout, comme Granger quand je la provoque, grimaça Malefoy, je les connais ces deux là. Réfléchis Dray, où les as tu vu la dernière fois…ah oui c'était il y a un mois mmh… quand je fixais Granger dans les yeux, une autre vision quoi, banal/ fit en pensée Malefoy qui eut ensuite une grimace en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire,\ Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel de vision avec Granger/

* * *

- Grr, fit Hermione en sortant de la salle de cours, ces jeudis aprèm sont mon enfer personnel sur Terre, 4 heures de suite avec la fouine, je ne vais jamais tenir une année complète, se plaignait elle à Blaise, tout en se laissant glisser contre le mur pour se retrouver assise par terre.

- Allez Mione, tu n'es pas seule, je te soutiens, fit faussement compatissant Blaise.

-Très drôle, dois-je te rappeler qui m'a sifflé quand je suis entrée en cours, grogna Hermione.

- Bon aussi faut dire que la manière dont tu étais vêtue était comment dire…, fit Blaise en levant suggestivement un sourcil, après ça on comprend pourquoi le héros de ces dames est toujours après toi.

- Contre moi, contre moi, rectifia Hermione.

- Ça c'est sûr, intervint Rose Zelle une autre étudiante, tu en as de la chance, réussir à attirer l'attention du Professeur Malefoy, dit-elle en prononçant son nom avec un soupir digne d'une groupie, d'ailleurs savez-vous que sa dernière conquête a duré 5 jours mais qu'on ne lui connaît pas de fiancée alors que des dizaines de fille tournent autour de l'héritier Malefoy.

Rose voyons, fit Hermione, laisse un peu tes ragots sur Malefoy de côté.

- En tout cas, interrompit Malcom Baddock un ancien Serpentard, on comprend pourquoi il te tourne autour, fit-il tout en laissant courir son regard sur ses jambes.

- Fermes-la Baddock, fit Hermione d'une voix cinglante, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me prendre la tête et que jamais tu ne me toucherais.

- Il t'a fait des avances, questionna Blaise en se tournant de manière menaçante vers Baddock.

- Laisses tomber, répondit Hermione en se levant et en changeant de tenue d'un coup de baguette pour être vêtue de manière appropriée pour le cours de pratique de filature qui allait suivre.

Hermione se dirigea ensuite, suivie par les autres, vers la salle où allait se dérouler le cours. Les étudiants entrèrent en groupe dans la salle rectangulaire et vide où allait débuter le cours. Malefoy entra le dernier en claquant la porte et le silence se fit instantanément, on se serait cru dans le cachots de potions avec Rogue comme quoi il avait pris ses habitudes de son parrain. Puis Malefoy s'approcha du groupe tout en faisant voler sa cape derrière lui :

- Donc nous allons procéder comme d'habitude, vous allez former des binômes et pénétrer dans une des pièces et faire à tour de rôles une simulation de filature. Aujourd'hui, comme nous sommes encore un nombre impair, souffla mécontent Malefoy, ce sera Miss Granger qui travaillera avec moi.

- Et voilà, ça tomba encore sur moi, murmura Hermione à Blaise, le mauvais sort s'acharne sur moi, je dois vraiment être maudite pour me récupérer tout le temps Malefoy.

- Herm, chuchota pareillement Blaise, je te signale que tout le monde est déjà passé avec Drago et que Eaun Abercrombie est passé deux fois, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui a fait remarquer à Drago que tu étais la seule à ne pas être passé avec lui.

- Grr, fit Hermione en se déplaçant pour aller rejoindre Malefoy, la poisse vraiment.

- Bonne chance, lui souffla Blaise.

- Merci, je vais en avoir besoin, répondit Hermione qui le va soudainement la tête pour aller à la rencontre de Malefoy.

\Mince , j'avais oublié qu'elle s'habillait comme ça pour la filature, comment je vais faire pour me concentrer/ pensa Malefoy\oh zut qu'est-ce que je raconte, c'est seulement Granger là./

En effet, Hermione toute vêtue de noir, portait un haut moulant zippé mais actuellement pas jusqu'en haut ce qui lui faisait un joli décolleté doublé d'une poitrine magnifiquement moulées dans le tissus noir, elle avait aussi un pantalon noir moulant ce qui lui évitait d'être gênée, plus qu'une tenue de « combat », c'était pour Hermione des vêtements « seconde peau ». Elle avait des bottes et attaché à sa cuisse une dague, qui lui avait fait subir les moqueries de Malefoy, mais dont elle était bien décidé à lui prouver l'utilité mors de ce cours.

Hermione et Malefoy entrèrent dans la pièce qui leur était réservée. Une fois à l'intérieur Malefoy laissa tomber sa cape ce qui révéla les vêtements qu'il portait en dessous, un pantalon noir et un tee-shirt à manches longues à travers lequel on pouvait deviner la musculature de Malefoy, une chose qu'Hermione, bien que la première à critiquer le Serpentard, était obligée de lui accorder, il était très bien foutu.

- Donc comme tu le vois Granger, nous sommes dans des docks moldus, on va commencer par toi dans le rôle du « filé » puis ce sera moi, OK ?

- Tiens Malefoy, comme tu n'as plus de témoin, on est repassé au tutoiement et au « Granger », ricana Hermione.

- On démarre, fit Malefoy tout en ignorant la dernière remarque d'Hermione.

Hermione prit le papier que lui tendait Malefoy, ce dernier transplana dès qu'elle l'eut. Les instructions étaient qu'en tant que faux Mangemort, elle devait transplaner loin du lieu de réunion et finir le chemin à pied sans se faire attraper, une fois arrivée à son QG, elle avait gagné, la mission de Malefoy était seulement de capturer un Mangemort et non d'infiltrer le QG ennemi.

CRACK, Hermione réapparut de l'autre côté des docks, ça y est la mission était commencée.

\ J'ai intérêt à être hyper discrète parce que Malefoy ne va pas me faire de cadeaux/ pensa Hermione.

Hermione commença à se diriger vers son »QG ». Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse, comment faire pour y arriver et être discrète. Si elle avait été dans la vraie vie, elle aurait conjuré une cigarette pour prétexter qu'elle était une insomniaque qui fumait (1) sa cigarette de minuit, mais là surtout pas elle était vraiment seule et un peu de fumée ne ferait qu'ameuter plus rapidement Malefoy. Elle se glissa le long d'un mur en prenant soin de marcher dans l'ombre.

Ça y est, il l'avait déjà retrouver, c'était vraiment trop facile pour un Auror confirmé tel que lui de se confronter à une simple étudiante de première année.

\ Ne la sous-estime pas Dray, tu ne dois pas oublier qu'il ne faut jamais sous-estimer ses ennemis et là tu te trouves face à Granger ce qui n'est pas la même chose que Zeller, l'autre qui vient de Poufsouffle et que tu avais coincé en une minute tellement elle était terrorisé/ se morigéna Malefoy.

Le prédateur en lui prenait le dessus, la traque commençait pour Malefoy.

\ Et zut, il m'a déjà retrouvé/

pensa Hermione qui avait perçu la respiration de Malefoy grâce au sortilèges qu'elle s'était appliqué pour développer ses sens dans la nuit.

\Je suis restée trop longtemps à mon point de départ, dix secondes c'est déjà trop quand c'est Malefoy qui traque à croire qu'il a ça dans le sang/

Hermione continua à suivre sa route comme si elle n'était pas consciente de la présence de Malefoy à quelques dizaines de mètres derrière elle. Puis lorsque la lune fut cacher par un nuage, elle tourna dans une allée sombre et fit quelques pas.

\ Et merde, Mione, tu viens de faire une erreur de débutante, un cul de sac, voilà pourquoi il ne faut pas changer son parcours au dernier instant et là il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour, tu vas devoir affronter Malefoy, ta seule chance de t'en sortir, c'est de la battre. Allez ça va le faire tu as au moins 1 de chance de réussite/ termina ironiquement Hermione.

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de Malefoy lorsqu'il vit Hermione tournée dans l'allée, ça y était, elle venait de tomber dans son piège.

« Waddiwasi » fit Hermione dès que Malefoy fit un pas dans l 'allée, ce dernier prit le sort de plein fouet et alla rencontrer le mur derrière lui d'une façon qu'on ne pourrait point qualifier de délicate. Cependant, il en fallait plus pour mettre un Malefoy hors combat, ce dernier était toujours debout et lança directement un « Stupéfix » qui rencontra le bouclier qu'Hermione avait conjuré instinctivement en entendant le sort.

- Tu viens de faire l'erreur qui va te faire perdre Granger. Leçon n°1 : ne pas attendre que son adversaire se relève mais lui envoyer directement un deuxième sort pour le mettre KO.

- Confringo, cria ensuite Malefoy.

Il y eut une explosion à deux mètres d'Hermione, des débris s'envolèrent et la poussière forma un écran entre Malefoy et Hermione.

\ Pas possible/ pensa Hermione \ il m'a manqué/

Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'une forme émergea soudainement du brouillard et lui lança un exparlliarmus qui fit voler sa baguette dans la main de son ennemi.

- Je t'ai en Granger, se délectait Malefoy.

- Pas encore la Fouine, quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, il ne restera que de la charpie, lui cracha Hermione au visage passablement énervée de s'être fait avoir comme une débutante.

- Oh je vois que la Miss Je Sais Tout est parfaitement rentée dans son rôle de Mangemort, dit Malefoy tout en continuant à avancer.

Tout à coup, Hermione se pencha.

- Bien, fit Malefoy, tu t'inclines dev…

Il fut coupé par Hermione qui venait de bondir vers lui son couteau à la main et qui lui fit une énorme entaille le long de son torse tout en tentant de récupérer sa baguette que Malefoy ne conserva qu'au prix d'un réflexe qui le fit reculer.

- Leçon n°2, fit Hermione en haletant, ne jamais sous-estimer sa « proie » même lorsqu'elle n'a plus sa baguette.

Malefoy avait une main posée sur son entaille et sa respiration devenait sifflante, il murmura alors un sort qui referma la plaie qui lui barrait le torse et reprit :

- Vois-tu Granger contrairement à toi, j'ai toujours ma baguette et .. « Incarcerem ».

Hermione fut alors ligoté et ne pouvait plus faire un seul mouvement. Malefoy se plaça face à elle et se pencha pour lui dire :

- Tu vois Granger, tu ne peux rien contre l'expérience, j'ai quatre ans d'avance sur toi. Alors ça fait quoi d'être en position d'infériorité vu tes origines, cracha-t-il, enfin maintenant tu réfléchira avant de prendre 4 ans de vacances sur une plage.

S'en fut trop pour Hermione, elle cracha au visage de Malefoy et lui cria :

- Jamais je ne serais en position d'infériorité face à toi, espèce de cloporte.

Malefoy essuya d'un geste de la main son visage et saisit brusquement Hermione par la gorge.

- Ne recommence jamais, fit-il avant de la lâcher par terre.

- Finite incantatem, prononça-t-il, bon maintenant la deuxième partie de notre cours.

Hermione se reconnecta avec la réalité, elle était en cours, où elle se battait avec Malefoy mais en cours quand même.

- Parfait, fit-elle en se redressant, tu vas voir quel effet ça fait d'être traqué, d'être une proie.

CRACK, Malefoy et Hermione transplanèrent en même temps et se retrouvèrent à deux endroits différents dans les docks.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione devait simplement filer Malefoy sans se faire remarquer pour qu'il la conduise jusqu'au « QG ».

\ Tant mieux/ pensa-t-elle \au moins je n'aurais pas à me battre contre lui, cette fois./

Elle était soulagée non pas parce qu'elle avait peur, mais parce qu'elle doutait de la façon dont leurs duels pourraient se terminer.

Alors qu'elle filait Malefoy qu'elle avait retrouvé depuis quelques minutes, elle se mit à penser aux trois années qu'elle avait passé dans l'out-back, le désert australien avec les siennes.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_Hermione galopait sur sa jument tout en bandant son arc pour tirer l'antilope qui filait devant elle._

_- Artémis, cria une seconde cavalière qui semblait avoir du mal à suivre le train d'enfer imposé par sa compagne, attends-moi !!_

« Artémis », c'était le nom qu'Hermione s'était choisi lors de son initiation pour appartenir aux Amazones, fier peuple de guerrière, elle avait longtemps hésité entre Hippolyte (2) et Penthésilée (3), quand une voix lui avait soufflé au dernier moment le nom « d'Artémis ». Elle avait dû les convaincre que son choix était justifié. Artémis n'était-elle pas la protectrice des Amazones et comme elles une fière chasseresse qui se passait de la présence des homme. Son choix avait fini par être accepté.

« Je suis une Amazone » ça avait fait rire Hermione dès le début en pensant à la tête que ses amis feraient si elle leur avouait son secret, elle entendait déjà les « peuples primitifs » fuser. Mais les Amazones ne se coupaient pas de la civilisation, elles se réunissaient durant les vacances, certains week-ends et pour des cérémonies particulières. C'est chez elles qu'Hermione avait appris à chevaucher, à se battre, à tirer à l'arc et à se déplacer silencieusement comme elle le faisait actuellement pour suivre Malefoy.

FLASHBACK

_- Artémis suis-nous, firent les prêtresses, nous avons à te parler._

_Cela faisait à peine un mois qu'Hermione était devenue une Amazone._

_- Nous savons ce que tu es, lui dirent d'emblée de jeu les prêtresses lorsqu'elle furent isolées, tu es une sorcière comme nous._

Voilà comment Hermione en était venue à poursuivre son apprentissage de la sorcellerie, une branche plus antique. Elle alternait ses journées chez les Amazones entre chevauchée, combat et magie. Elle aurait pu rester des années là-bas avec ses sœurs s'il n'y avait pas eu ses amis qui attendaient son retour et ce fameux jour, où convoquée chez l'oracle, tout avait basculé.

FLASHBACK

_Hermione avait pénétré dans la pièce envahie de fumée en d'encens. L'oracle était assise sur son trépieds au-dessus des vapeurs hallucinogènes, lorsqu'elle avait vu Hermione, elle était entrée en transe, ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites, sa tête penchée en arrière et d'une voix éthérée avait prononcé :_

_- Artémis, notre mère, tu as partagé ton essence avec une des tes filles, de ton nom elle s'est nommée. Lorsqu'elle et ta tendre moitie, qui elle aussi s'est réincarnée dans l'ignorance et l'oubli, seront à nouveau réuni, leur amour fera rempart au mal._

_Hermione avait mis quelques secondes à se ressaisir. Elle s' était alors énervée contre les prêtresses en leur demandant à quoi rimait cette mascarade._

- …_Etant donné que comme la moitié de mes sœurs j'ai fait vœu de virginité, je vois mal comment je vais pouvoir être réunie avec ma prétendue moitié, râlait-Hermione._

_- Artémis, voyons tu as entendue la prophétie tout comme nous. Ne t'en fait pas nous te libérons de ton vœu de virginité et allons sans tarder te présenter des hommes susceptibles d'être ta moitié, lui avait expliqué la grande prêtresse0_

_C'était la goutte en trop qui avait fait déborder le vase. Hermione était partie en claquant la porte et en se disant que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'était plus obligée de rester vierge, qu 'elle trahirait sa parole._

_Un mois plus tard, elle était de retour en Angleterre, s'efforçant d'oublier que la prophétie sur Harry s'était réalisée._

* * *

- Pas mal Granger, tu as réussi à parvenir jusqu'à mon QG, fit Malefoy qui, bien qu'impressionné par la performance d'Hermione, ne le montrait aucunement.

Hermione sortit de ses souvenirs :

- Ça y est le cours est fini ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bin ouais, tu planes ou quoi Granger, ricana Malefoy .

Hermione ne releva pas et sortit de la salle suivi par Malefoy. Ils furent accueillis par un grand cri :

- Oh ! Professeur que vous est-il arrivé, s'exclama Rose Zeller.

- Pardon ?! fit Malefoy.

- Et bien oui, la balafre qui déchire votre tee-shirt.

- Oh ce n'est rien, un petit problème avec mon mangemort, ricana Malefoy, bon le cours est fini, à la semaine prochaine.

Lorsqu'ils sortaient de la salle Blaise s'approcha d'Hermione :

- C'est toi qui lui as fait ça ? questionna-t-il.

- Oui, il n'avait qu'à pas me chercher, fit Hermione qui en voyant la tête de Blaise, continua, mais non, il devait me capturer et on s'est battu, c'est tout.

- Ton « c'est tout » se résume quand même à une balafre de cinquante centimètres le long du torse de mon meilleur ami, répliqua Blaise.

- Bon Blaise, désolé mais je dois y aller,bisou, fit Hermione avant de transplaner.

* * *

(1) Petit rappel : fumer tue ;-)

(2) Hippolyte : reine des amazones dont la célèbre ceinture fut dérobée par Heraklès/Hercule.

(3) Penthésilée : Reine des amazones qui a combattu au côté des troyens contre les grecs lors de la Guerre de Troie.


	5. Chapter 5: Sortie mouvementée

CHAPITRE 5 : Sortie mouvementée

coucou, donc je commence par m'excuser de ne pas avoir pu mettre de chapitre la semainde dernière car j'ai dû tellement me presser pour poster le chapitre 4 que j'ai fait une pose et je ne pense pas poster le chapitre 6 avant les vacances. Autrement merci pour les reviews et ceux qui me suivent depuis le début et bonjour à celles qui découvrent ma fic.

* * *

CHAPITRE 5 : Sortie mouvementée.

POV Hermione

Hermione s'était fait avoir. Ok, elle aimait bien faire les magasins, mais quatre heures de shopping non-stop, elle n'en pouvait plus. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ?

FLASHBACK

_Tous les trois mois, les Gryffondors de son année se réunissaient pour rappeler le bon vieux de temps de Poudlard._

_- Hermione !! s'étaient exclamés Parvati et Lavande quand elles l'avaient vu débarquer dans le restaurant où avait lieu la réunion ; une revenant, comment vas-tu ? Alors ces quatre ans en Australie comment c'était ? les Australiens sont mignons ?avaient enchaîné les deux commères tout en saisissant Hermione par les bras et en la plaçant d'autorité entre elles à table._

_Hermione avait dû supporter durant tout le repas les commérages de ces deux-là. Les vêtements, le maquillage, l'équipe nationale de Quidditch, enfin les joueurs, c'étaient les mêmes sujets qu'à Poudlard. Cependant lorsqu'elles étaient passées à Malefoy, Hermione avait décroché, ce qui l'avait mené à une situation imprévue._

- …_tu es d'accord Hermione, ce serait vraiment super, demanda Parvati_

_- Oui, répondit évasivement Hermione_

_- Donc samedi 15 novembre, rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur vers 13 heures pour un après-midi filles, conclut Lavande_

- Hermione que pense-tu de cette robe, fit Lavande en sortant de sa cabine vêtue d'une robe noire.

- Très jolie, dit Hermione d'une voix un peu lasse à lavande qui entendit à peine le commentaire tant elle était occupée à se regarder dans le miroir.

Hermione, quant à elle, était assise sur un tabouret à l'entrée des cabines d'essayage entrain d'attendre que Parvati et Lavande aient fini leurs essayages. Hermione avait déjà acheté tout ce qui lui fallait : quelques hauts, deux pantalons, une robe et trois paires de chaussure.

- Allez hop, fit Parvati, on va chez moi pour se préparer avant d'aller en boîte.

- Quoi !? s'exclama Hermione, mais c'était pas prévu ça.

- Allez Herm, firent les deux filles, c'est à partir de maintenant que ça va devenir amusant, ne nous laisse pas tomber ! dirent-elles avec une moue de chien battu.

- Non les filles, rigola Hermione, ne faites pas cette tête là, je peux plus refuser.

CRACK, les trois filles transplanèrent en même temps pour atterrir devant chez Parvati. Celle-ci se mit à fouiller dans ses poches à la recherche de ses clés.

- Zut zut, où les ai-je mises, je les retrouve plus, se lamentait-elle tout en retournant son sac à main puis en désespoir de cause elle se mit à vider ses sacs de shopping sous les regards amusés de Lavande et Hermione.

- Accio clé de Parvati, fit Hermione en sortant sa baguette. Les clés arrivèrent de la poche arrière du jean de Parvati à la main d'Hermione

- Oh quelle nulle, merci Hermy, fit Parvati en la serrant dans ses bras.

Parvati ouvrit enfin la porte et les trois filles se dirigèrent vers le salon. Lavande s'écroula dans un fauteuil tout en balançant par terre ses sacs.

- Pff, j'en peux plus, souffla-t-elle.

Pendant ce temps, Parvati qui était partie dans sa cuisine, revint avec des tasses de thé.

- Alors Hermione, raconte nous l'Australie, questionna Parvati en s'asseyant.

- Et bien je n'ai pas beaucoup de choses à dire, mentit Hermione, j'ai mis six mois à retrouver mes parents et j'ai décidé de rester là-bas quelques temps car j'avais besoin de respirer et de prendre du recul avec tout ce qui s'était passé avec Voldemort, raconta-t-elle alors que les deux fille grimacèrent à l'entente du nom de mage noir.

- Pas un seul garçon, interrogea Lavande toujours avide de ragots.

- Non vraiment rien d'intéressant, seulement durant deux mois un moldu mais il me trouvait trop étrange, rigola Hermione.

- Il était comment ? questionna avide Parvati.

- Blond, yeux bleus, un surfeur, bronzé, répondit conciliante Hermione.

- Pas mal, firent les deux autres en même temps.

- Et ici, il s'est passé quoi au niveau des couples, demanda Hermione dans le but de faire dévier la conversation sur un autre sujet qu'elle.

- Et bien Harry et Ginny sont toujours ensemble mais ça tu le sais, Ron est avec Luna, personnellement je pense, commenta Parvati, qu'au début il est sorti avec elle par dépit, parce que tu étais partie, mais finalement ils s'aiment toujours et vont bien ensemble. Neville est avec ma sœur, je dois dire que sur ce coup là, on a un peu joué les marieuses avec Lavande, rigola-t-elle, et Lavande est avec Seamus depuis deux ans.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, répondit lavande, et tu sais quoi, tu as toujours été au cours que Parvati aimait les vilains garçons, et bien voilà un an qu'elle est tombée follement amoureuse de Blaise Zabini, termina Lavande avec un petit sourire vengeur en direction de Parvati qui avait révélé sa vie de couple.

- Non, sérieux ? s'exclama Hermione intéressée car on parlait de son ami, et comment ça s'est fait ?

- Et bien, commença à raconter Lavande car Parvati était devenue toute rouge, nous étions sorties en boîte toutes les deux et là qui voit-on…Malefoy et tu nous connais on n'a pas pu s'empêcher de l'espionner pour savoir qui était sa dernière conquête. Seulement voilà, il était avec un autre magnifique jeune homme qui nous tournait le dos et …

- …à un moment, interrompit Parvati, il s'est retourné et j'ai croisé son regard, il m'a souri et paf le coup de foudre.

- A partir de ce moment, reprit Lavande, elle a été insupportable, elle voulait absolument savoir son nom, donc je me suis dévouée et j'ai été leur parler. Et j'ai donc appris que c'était Blaise Zabini.

- Au fait, fit Parvati, tu en as de la chance de passer du temps avec Malefoy.

- Tu rigoles ?! s'exclama Hermione.

- Non, pas du tout, il est vraiment trop bien fait, c'est un Auror, il a une fortune immense et à ce qu'il paraît c'est un super bon coup, cita Parvati.

- Désolé, mais je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec toi, contredit Hermione, il est odieux, vantard, égocentrique, prétentieux, je ne le supporte plus, les cours avec lui c'est vraiment une torture.

- Tu te plains pour rien Hermione, fit Lavande.

- Absolument pas !

- Bon les filles, on va stopper la discussion là, ça ne nous mène à rien, rigola Parvati

- Ouais, bon j'avoue, concéda Hermione, qu'il est pas trop mal fait mais son égoïsme gâche tout.

- Ah ah, firent les deux autres avec un sourire entendu.

- Je me passerai de vos commentaires, dit Hermione mi-sérieuse mi-rieuse.

Oo00oO

Quelques heures plus tard.

- Oh là là, s'écria Parvati, vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est, il faut impérativement qu'on aille se préparer si on ne veut pas arriver trop tard en boîte.

Hermione était douchée , coiffée et enroulée dans sa serviette, elle fouillait dans ses affaires à la recherche d'une tenue pour sortir tandis que Parvati et Lavande déjà Habillées, terminaient leur maquillage.

- Ah les fille, se lamenta Hermione découragée en se laissant tomber sur le lit de Parvati, je ne sais pas du tout quoi me mettre.

- Pff, c'est pas trop tôt, fit Lavande en se retournant, ça fait déjà un quart d'heure qu'on attend que tu admettes ta défaite. On va pouvoir prendre les choses en main.

- OK, fit Hermione.

- Donc si j'ai bien compris , déclara Parvati en passant en revue les possibilités, ni de robes, ni de jupes, c'est ça?

- Oui, répondit Hermione.

- Oh mais tu t'es achetée cette petite merveille, s'exclama Lavande qui en farfouillant dans les sacs d'Hermione sortit un bustier argent qui était lacé dans le dos ce qui permettait de voir celui de sa propriétaire.

- Magnifique, s'extasia Parvati, il faut absolument que tu le portes.

- Mais je n'ai rien à me mettre en bas avec, se plaignit Hermione.

- Oh, s'écria Parvati en portant la main à son front, je sais ce qui pourrait convenir avec.

Elle se précipita vers sa penderie et se mit à chercher pendant quelques minutes pour ressortir en tenant dans sa main un superbe pantalon vert parcouru de fins fils noirs ce qui évitait que le vert soit trop flash.

- Essaye ça, fit Parvati.

- Je ne sais pas trop les filles, dit Hermione tandis que Lavande la poussait de force dans la salle de bain pour qu'elle puisse se changer.

Lorsqu'Hermione en sortit, les deux filles s'exclamèrent :

- Tous les garçons vont être à tes pieds, tu es splendide, la complimentèrent-elles.

- Merci, fit Hermione.

C'était vrai qu'elle était ravissante dans ses vêtements. Chaussée d'escarpins argents, le pantalon vert taille basse laissait apercevoir son ventre plat et lui dessinait une jolie silhouette avec ses longues jambes fines. Son bustier lui allait tout simplement parfaitement laissant deviner la naissance de sa poitrine et découvrant ses épaules sur lesquelles retombaient ses cheveux aubruns laissés détachés pour l'occasion. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée un peu d'ombre à paupière verte et du mascara mettaient en valeur ses yeux et son gloss transparent lui faisait une bouche pulpeuse.

-Alors les filles, on décolle, dit Hermione enjouée.

Elles sortirent ensemble de la maison les bras en dessus dessous et transplanèrent à la boîte de nuit où elle comptaient s'éclater.

* * *

POV Malefoy

Quelques heures plus tôt.

Blaise était attablé au Chaudron Baveur et commençait à étouffer dans cette atmosphère enfumée qui caractérisait le lieu. Il regarda sa montre

\15h20, bon sang, qu'est-ce qu-il fait, il devrait être là depuis vingt minutes/

Soudain, il entendit quelque chose qui lui fit lever la tête.

- Bonjour Mr Malefoy, fit Tom le barman.

- Je croyais que les Malefoy étaient ponctuels, fit ironiquement Blaise à Malefoy qui venait de tirer bruyamment sa chaise pour s'asseoir. Blaise n'était pas dupe, il connaissait son meilleur ami, c'est pour cela qu'il savait que celui-ci sous son masque était actuellement entrain de bouillir de fureur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon vieux ? demanda Blaise à Malefoy qui n'avait toujours pas piper mot. Ce dernier prit d'un geste brusque le Whisky pur Feu que le barman venait de lui amener et le but d'une traite.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne capable de mettre Malefoy dans un tel état d'énervement et dire que Blaise avait eu la mauvaise idée d'être ami avec les deux.

- Granger !! explosa Malefoy, voilà ce qu'il y a Granger. Je te le jure Blaise, je ne la supporte plus. Toujours entrain de me pourrir la vie…

- … saches que c'est réciproque, interrompit Blaise avec un sourire moqueur.

- M'interrompe pas, grogna Blaise, toujours entrain de répliquer en cours, elle réussit tout et en plus elle joue sa petite allumeuse, tu te souviens il y a un mois ?

- Oh que oui, fit Blaise que le souvenir faisait encore rire.

- Et là, là, c'est le summum…., fit Malefoy qui s'étouffait dans sa colère.

- Du calme vieux, fit Blaise, ça peut pas être pire qu'il y a trois ans quand Pansy te collait tellement pour que tu l'épouses que tu lui as modifié la mémoire. Allez explique moi ça calmement.

- Et bien comme tu la sais, reprit Malefoy d'une voix qu'il voulait plus posée, cette année vous allez faire des stages en mission avec un Auror et...et, fit Malefoy qui bégayait perdant ses moyens sous l'effet de sa fureur (n'est-il pas mignon notre petit Malefoy quand il pète son câble contre Mione ;-) , je me récupère Granger. J'ai eu beau tempêter pendant une demi-heure dans le bureau de Maugrey, c'est pour cela que j'étais en retard, il n'a pas voulu me changer d'élève. Et tu sais ce que ce vieux croûton a osé me sortir au moment où je partais…

FLASHBACK

_- Vos histoires de couple de m'intéresse pas Mr Malefoy, coupa Maugrey_.

_- Pardon, fit d'une voix glaciale Malefoy en se retournant, sa fureur étant palpable._

_- Si vous évitiez d'accumuler les conquêtes, certaines ne seraient pas vos élèves et il n'y aurait pas de problèmes, on ne devrait jamais mélanger vie privée et travail, conclut Maugrey._

_- Jamais je ne suis sorti avec Granger et jamais je ne la toucherai, explosa Malefoy, et ne vous mêlez pas de ma vie privée, termina Malefoy en claquant la porte derrière lui._

…

_- Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de les mettre ensemble de force Harry, dit Maugrey, ils risquent de s'entretuer._

_Harry retira sa cape d'invisibilité._

_- Il le faut Alastor, dit Harry, Hermione n'est pas au courant, mais je sais pourquoi elle est restée longtemps en Australie et d'ailleurs une de ses sœurs m'a expliqué que…_

- Mon pauvre, ricana Blaise, c'est sûr que ça me ferai bizarre de vous voir ensemble, tes ancêtres se retourneraient dans leurs tombes.

- Parle pas de malheur Blaise, répliqua Malefoy, et pour ta gouverne mes ancêtres ont déjà dû se retourner dans leurs tombes depuis que je suis Auror.

- Toi t'as besoin de te changer les idées, allez on va faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse, déclara Blaise en laissant de l'argent et en se levant suivi par Malefoy.

Ils marchaient depuis quelques minutes dans le Chemin de Traverse n'entrant dans aucun magasin. Blaise faisait la conversation tout seul commentant les atouts et les défauts des filles qu'ils croisaient. Ces dernières jetaient quand à elle des coups d'œil appréciateurs aux deux jeunes hommes, certaines chuchotaient même de « Malefoy » à leurs amies mais aucune ne s'approchait devant l'air plus que renfrogné de l'ancien Serpentard.

- Granger, grogna Malefoy en regardant trois jeunes femmes entrer dans un magasin.

- Dray mon vieux, si tu commences à la voir partout, se moqua Blaise en laissant sa phrase en suspens de manière suggestive.

- Je te dis que c'était elle, je sais la reconnaître, répliqua Malefoy.

- Tu dois drôlement la regarder, fit Blaise qui avait bien envie de taquiner son ami.

- Arrêtes de raconter des conneries Blaise, fit Malefoy d'une voix cinglante, viens on va chez moi.

CRACK, les deux jeunes hommes transplanèrent devant un superbe manoir.

Oo00oO

Quelques heures plus tard.

- Bordel qu'est-ce qu'on se fait chier, s'exclama Blaise, et cesse de broyer du noir Dray.

- …

- Bon ok puisque c'est comme ça, c'est moi qui m'occupe du plan de la soirée, déclara Blaise devant le silence de Malefoy, on va en boîte plutôt moldu ou sorcière, fit Blaise qui se demandait ça pour lui-même, moldu comme ça il y a moins de chance qu'on rencontre tes connaissances.

- Oh Blaise la ferme, répliqua Malefoy, épargnes moi tes sarcasmes.

- Bon t'es d'accord, questionna Blaise.

- Ouais ça me va, prêt pour la chasse, rigola Malefoy, ça va me changer les idées.

- Parfait mais ce soir c'est moi qui choisit les proies, ricana Blaise, bon c'est pas tout mais rendez-vous dans une demi-heure devant la boîte.

Une demi-heure plus tard les deux jeunes hommes pénétrèrent dans la boîte de nuit du Londres moldu qu'ils avaient choisie.

* * *

POV Hermione

- Pourquoi t'as choisi une boîte de nuit moldu, demanda Hermione qui était accoudée au bar un verre à la main, à Parvati.

- C'est parce que je trouve que la musique moldu est mieux que celle sorcière tout comme l'ambiance en plus ici on risque moins de croiser des gens qu'on connaît donc on peut vraiment s'amuser à fond, déclara Parvati.

- Salut poupée, tu danses, demanda un homme à Hermione.

- Pas avec toi, répliqua cassante cette dernière.

- Lorsque l'homme fut éloigné Parvati et Lavande se levèrent.

- Tu viens danser Hermione, demanda Lavande.

- Non pas envie, fit-elle.

- Oh ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, fit Lavande, si quand on revient tu es encore plantée là on te tire de force sur la piste.

Les deux filles partirent danser sur la piste, tandis qu'Hermione rembarrait tous les boulets qui tentaient de s'approcher.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Parvati revint vers Hermione.

- Où est Lavande, demanda Hermione.

- Très occupée à danser avec un mec, rigola Parvati avant de poursuivre, allez Herm tu n'es pas venue pour te morfondre au bar mais pour t'éclater allez viens danser, suppliait Parvati en tirant Hermione par le poignet pour l'entraîner sur la piste.

- C'est bon Parvati, tu peux me lâcher, je vais venir pas besoin de m'arracher le bras, rigola Hermione en se levant pour se diriger vers la piste de danse.

* * *

POV Malefoy

Lorsque les deux jeunes hommes étaient entrés dans la boîte de nuit, ils n'avaient pas semblés être le moins du monde gêné par la fumée, la musique qui hurlait.

Ils s'étaient dirigées vers une banquette et une table basse fendant la foule avec l'aisance de ceux qui voit la foule s'écarter sur leur passage. De nombreuses filles s'étaient retournées pour observer les deux hommes canons selon elles qui venaient d'entrer dans la boîte et qui attiraient déjà toutes les convoitises. On pouvait en effet les qualifier de beau et leur attribuer un magnétisme certain, presque animal et ils avaient de la prestance, une manière de se déplacer de se mouvoir, on mettait quelques instants à décrocher son regard d'eux. Le métis avait les cheveux en brosse, portait un pantalon blanc et une chemise bleue quand à son ami, il était blond platine, quelques mèches tombaient devant ses yeux bleus aciers qui semblaient prendre au piège toutes les jeunes femmes. Il était vêtu d'un jean noir et portait une chemise blanche qui n'était pas boutonnée jusqu'en haut et avait roulé les manches de sa chemise ce qui dévoilait des avants fermes et musclés ainsi qu'une peau blanche nacrée. Il tenait aussi à la main une veste noire jetée par dessus son épaule avec un négligence décontractée qui était cependant étudiée.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent et prirent leur commandes Pendant que le blond commençait à siroter sa boisson en s'appuyant nonchalamment sur son dossier conscient des regards avides que lui jetaient les femmes présentes, le métis semblait jaugé ces dernières quelques instants avant de prononcer un « non » et de porter son regard sur la suivante.

- Bon sang Blaise qu'est-ce que tu fous, le questionna Malefoy

- Je sélectionne ta proie, lui expliqua Blaise.

- Bon tu me préviens quand tu as trouvé, dit Malefoy avant de reporter son regard sur une blonde assise au bar.

Blaise quant à lui continuait sa sélection soudain une jeune fille se déhanchant avec grâce et comme habitée par le rythme de la musique retint son attention. Il lui semblait la connaître mais chassant cette pensée de son esprit, il fit part de sa trouvaille à son ami.

- Dray mon vieux ça y est, déclara blaise.

- Laquelle ? questionna Malefoy.

- Tu vois la brune là-bas…

- …laquelle y en a plusieurs de brunes je te signale, interrompit Malefoy.

- Tu me laisses finir ou pas, répliqua Blaise, donc je te disais la brune là-bas qui danse sur la piste en vert et argent, remarqua Blaise, ça devrait te plaire les couleurs de Serpentard.

- Ok, ça marche, fit Malefoy en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers la jeune femme qui continuait de danser en lui tournant le dos, au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait son regard se faisait de plus en plus baladeur et appréciateur .La jeune beauté qui lui faisait dos ne semblait pas avoir de défauts peut être le fait qu'elle était moldu et encore cela faisait longtemps que Malefoy était passé au dessus de tout ça, peut être à part avec Granger.

Il se glissa derrière elle, posa ses mains sur ses hanches tout en collant son corps contre le sien et commença à danser avec elle. Il porta ses lèvres à son oreille et murmura d'une voix basse et charmeuse.

- Je ne vous dérange pas,

- Pas le moins du monde, répondit la jeune femme sans se retourner pour regarder qui dansait avec elle.

Leurs mouvements étaient parfaitement accordés et Malefoy respira le parfum de sa partenaire qui était légèrement fruitée. Malefoy était persuadé de l'avoir déjà senti autre part mais il lui semblait que ce ne soit pas dans des conditions aussi agréables.

La chanson prit finalement fin et sa compagne commença à se retourner pour lui faire face.

* * *

POV Hermione

Cela faisait quelques temps qu'Hermione dansait sur la piste. Elle ferma les yeux appréciant la sensation que son corps était habité et se mouvait sur le rythme de la musique, elle avait toujours adoré danser.

Soudain elle sentit un corps se placer derrière elle et poser les mains sur ses hanches, elle eut un léger sursaut que l'homme collé à elle ne sembla pas remarquer, il dansait bien, ses mouvements se calèrent sans problèmes sur les siens, c'est pourquoi Hermione n'ouvrit pas les yeux et ne l'envoya pas paître quand il lui demanda.

- Je ne vous dérange pas?

Elle se contenta de répondre sans se retourner pour savoir qui était cet opportun qui dansait si bien.

- Pas le moins du monde.

Hermione qui n'aimait pas habituellement que des hommes la collent de si près, adora la sensation de ces deux corps l'un contre l'autre, écoutant la respiration de l'homme derrière elle.

Puis la chanson prit fin et elle se retourna pour voir le visage de celui qui venait de danser avec elle, il la laissa faire tout en gardant une main sur sa hanche.

* * *

- Malefoy !! – Granger !! s' écrièrent-ils en même temps avec une moue de dégoût.

Hermione se recula brusquement mais la main de Malefoy demeura posée sur sa hanche.

- Malefoy, lâches moi veux-tu, commença à s'énerver Hermine.

T- u pense vraiment que je continuerait à me contaminer à ton contact, répliqua Malefoy sur le même ton hargneux, je suis collé à toi, tu m'aimes à ce point là.

- T'es un sorcier ou quoi, chuchota rapidement Hermione toujours en colère, sors ta baguette.

- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à ma donner Granger et on est dans une boîte moldu, rétorqua Malefoy, Miss Je suis à cheval sur les règles aurait déjà oubliée le Statut International du Secret.

- Ta gueule la Fouine mais bordel pourquoi on est collé, s'exclama Hermione que la fureur faisait devenir vulgaire. Un fait que ne manqua pas de noter Malefoy qui eut un sourire moqueur.

- Quel vocabulaire viens-je d'entendre dans la bouche de la prude Miss Je Sais Tout, ricana-t-il

FLASHBACK

_Parvati qui dansait face à Hermione vit un jeune homme se glisser derrière son amie. Elle le reconnut instantanément._

_\Malefoy, zut qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici, oh là là si Hermione voit qui c'est, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il me reconnaisse/_

_pensa Parvati en se retournant et en s'éloignant d'eux. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la piste de danse, elle tomba sur un métis qui fixait le couple qu'elle venait de quitter._

_- Blaise, s'exclama Parvati._

_- On se connaît, lui demanda-t-il calmement._

_\Bien joué ma vieille/ se gronda Parvati \tu pouvais pas être plus discrète, bon qu'est-ce que je lui dis ?/_

_- Oui, je suis Parvati Patil, fit-elle en optant pour la vérité, je viens de Gryffondor._

_- Ah oui je me souviens, lui répondit-il._

_- Tu fixes qui comme ça, questionna Parvati._

_- Un ami qui danse avec une fille encore inconnue pour le moment, rigola-t-il._

_- Désolé de te contredire mais je pense que tu viens d'envoyer Malefoy dans les bras d'Hermione, lui révéla Parvati._

_- Et merde, s'exclama Blaise, ils vont s'entretuer pourtant ils ont l'air de bien aimer danser ensemble pour l'instant._

_- Ils n'ont pas encore dû se reconnaître, supposa Parvati._

_- Possible, admit Blaise qui eut soudain un sourire machiavélique, j'ai une idée._

_- Quoi ? le pressa Parvati._

_- On pourrait leur faire une petite blague, disons le temps d'un tango…_

- Bon c'est pas qu'on a l'air d'idiots figés comme ça, reprit Malefoy, mais on devrait danser.

- Ensemble ?!, fit Hermione

- On est collé je te rappelle Granger, fit Malefoy, cassant, c'est un tango tu vas y arriver, remarqua-t-il narquois.

J'ai plutôt peur que ce soit toi qui ne puisse suivre le rythme, répliqua Hermione.

Malefoy plaça sa main sur la taille d'Hermione, saisit dans son autre main celle d'Hermione et planta son regard acier dans celui chocolatée d'Hermione qui posa sa main sur le bras de Malefoy. Malefoy menait la danse d'une main de maître enchaînant les pas et les figure comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, Hermione à son étonnement se révéla une partenaire expérimentée. De l'extérieur, ils semblaient un couple magnifique et parfaitement accordé. A coté de Parvati et Blaise une personne fit remarquer à son voisin que cela se voyait que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils dansaient ensemble ce qui fit bien rire Parvati, Blaise et Lavande qui les avait rejoint.

Alors qu'ils étaient au corps à corps, une vision saisie Malefoy et Hermione.

FLASHBACK

_Un jeune homme blond et une chasseresse échangeaient un baiser plus que langoureux et passionné. Lorsque les mains de l'homme se firent plus baladeuse, la jeune femme s'arracha à contre cœur des lèvres de son compagnon._

_On ne devrait pas Apollon, murmura-t-elle d'une voix enfiévrée._

_Personne ne le saura Artémis, répliqua son compagnon avec une voix rauque._

Hermione sortit de cette vision les lèvres gonflés de désir comme si c'était elle qu'on venait d'embrasser, elle détourna, gênée, ses yeux du regard de Malefoy. Celui-ci s'écarta un peu d'Hermione, il se sentait un peu à l'étroit dans son pantalon au sortir de la vision mais il n'empêcha pas son regard de se balader sur les formes d'Hermione.

Lorsque la musique prit fin, ils s'écartèrent brutalement l'un de l'autre.

- Pas trop tôt, s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers leurs amis, en les voyant ensemble, Hermione eut un tilt et comprit d'où venait sa mésaventure.

- Vous vous êtes bien amusés ensemble, fit Hermione d'une voix acide.

- Désolé Mione, firent les deux filles.

- Sûrement pas, dit Blaise, vous allez trop bien ensemble, c'était fusionnel votre danse.

- Blaise donne moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas t'étriper, fit Malefoy qui semblait dans une colère noire.

- Exact, fit Hermione.

- C'est la première fois que tu es d'accord avec Hermione, dit Blaise.

- Mauvaise réponse mon vieux, dirent Malefoy et Hermione ensemble en s'approchant de Blaise qui se dirigea à toutes jambe vers la sortie. Cependant, à l'extérieur Blaise ayant transplané, ils partirent chacun de leur côté sans échanger un mot, mais ayant eu un dernier regard noir en guise d'en revoir.


	6. Chapter 6: Noël hors du commun

CHAPITRE 6 :

Note : merci à **Arya destiny**, **Katycatte**, **Hamataroo**, **littlebeattle**, **Caella** et **LuU-cii-3** pour leurs reviews.

* * *

Chez les Granger, où Hermione était venue passer les vacances de Noël.

- Maman, cria Hermione en passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte de chambre, tu peux venir s'il te plaît.

- Je suis là, fit quelques secondes plus tard sa mère à Hermione qui se regardait dans le grand miroir de sa penderie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ma chérie.

- Tu crois que je peux m'habiller comme cela pour aller passer Noël chez les Weasley, demanda Hermione en se tournant vers sa mère.

Hermione était vêtue d'une petite robe noire serrée sous la poitrine par un ruban argenté, elle tombait avec un effet fluide jusqu'aux genoux, elle avait aussi des collants noirs et un cache-cœur argenté, elle s'était relevée les cheveux en un chignon d'où s'échappait quelques mèches dont elle avait fait des anglaise.

- Tu es magnifique ma chérie, déclara sa mère, mais si tu hésites encore tu peux rester fêter Noël avec nous, il y a suffisamment de dinde.

- Maman voyons, tu sais bien que j'ai promis à Molly Weasley de venir chez elle, elle ne cesse de m'inviter depuis que nous sommes revenus d'Australie et je n'ai toujours pas pu y aller, expliqua Hermione, mais promis je passe le réveillon du Nouvel An avec vous.

- D'accord ma chérie, lui répondit sa mère, mais dépêches toi, files, tu vas être en retard.

- Merci Maman, dit Hermione en lui plaquant un bisou sur la joue avant d'attraper son sac à main et de transplaner direction le Terrier.

CRACK, la jeune fille transplana devant une maison biscornue au jardin rempli de gnomes. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée à laquelle elle sonna.

- Ce fut Molly Weasley qui lui ouvrit et en la reconnaissant la serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer.

- Hermione chérie, s'exclama-t-elle en la relâchant et en reculant d'un pas pour l'observer d'un œil critique, tu as l'air toute pâlotte et maigrichonne, je suis sûre qu'ils vous font trimer comme des esclaves chez les Aurors, Harry était pareil lors de sa formation, mais maintenant ça va mieux, dit Mme Weasley avec un grand sourire.

- Ça s'est parce que maintenant il habite chez vous Molly et qu'il mange tous les jours ta délicieuse cuisine, fit Hermione en rigolant.

- Allez viens chérie, fit Mme Weasley en menant Hermione par le bras, nous venions juste de passer à table, tu étais presque la seule que nous attendions.

Molly mena Hermione vers une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- Nous avons dû construire une salle à manger plus grande maintenant que la famille s'est agrandie.

Hermione fut accueillie par les éclats de rire de la table qui venait d'écouter la dernière facétie des jumeaux. Georges remarqua alors la nouvelle venue et s'exclama :

- Tiens voilà notre Hermione préférée.

- Bonsoir à toi aussi, fit Hermione en lui plaquant une bise sur la joue. Puis elle poursuivit son tour de table pour dire bonjour. Tous étaient réunis dans cette ambiance conviviale et bonne enfant qui caractérisait les réunions de la famille Weasley. Les jumeaux, Mr et Mme Weasley, Charlie et sa petite amie, bill et Fleur toujours aussi resplendissante malgré sa grossesse, leur fille Victoire à qui Hermione fut présentée comme étant « la meilleur amie de tonton Ron et tonton Ryry »

- Tonton Ryry, éclata de rire Hermione en regardant Harry qui paraissait gêné, voilà un surnom que je ne te connaissais pas, à quand les « papa Ryry », fit Hermione en riant de plus belle devant la teinte rosée qu'avaient pris Harry et Ginny. Ron et Luna étaient également présents ce qui rendit Hermione heureuse de voir ainsi rassembler toute sa famille « sorcière » heureuse et plein de joie de vivre et de promesses après les temps sombres qu'ils avaient vécu avant qu'elle parte en Australie.

Entre Ginny et Fred, il y avait deux chaises de libre. Hermione prit celle à côté de Ginny qui était assise elle-même à côté d'Harry qui était en bout de table.

- Il manque encore quelqu'un, questionna Hermione.

- Oui mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne devrait pas tarder, répondit Harry.

- Qui ça « il », demanda Hermione qui fut coupée par Molly Weasley qui revenait de la cuisine avec les entrées.

Ils commencèrent à dîner complimentant Mme Weasley sur ses talents de cuisinière émérite, interrompus par Harry qui disait :

- J'espère que tu cuisines aussi bien Gin' chérie parce qu'après avoir vécu ici je pourrai difficilement me passer d'une aussi bonne cuisine.

- Oh ! fit une Ginny faussement offusquée devant la mise en doute de ses talents par son fiancé à qui elle donna une légère tape sur le nez.

Hermione était en pleine discussion avec Ginny sur les préparatifs de son mariage avec Harry qui devait se dérouler en juin aux beaux jours, lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Harry se leva précipitamment et déclara qu'il y allait.

Harry se dirigea dans l'entrée et ouvrit la porte à un Malefoy qui commençait à être enneigé.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as retenu ? questionna Harry en le saluant.

- Ma mission a duré un peu plus longtemps que prévu et j'ai ensuite dû passer le voir.

- D'accord allez entre pour te réchauffer on vient à peine de commencer à manger.

En suivant Harry dans la salle à manger, Malefoy déposa en passant sa cape sur une patère. Il entra dans la salle et lança un bonsoir général avant de s'asseoir sur la dernière chaise de libre.

- Encore merci de m'avoir invité Mme Weasley, dit Malefoy d'une voix légèrement solennelle.

- Mais de rien voyons, c'est tout naturel, fit Mme Weasley, appelle moi Molly s'il te plaît Drago.

A l'entente de ce nom, Hermione qui absorbée par sa conversation avec Ginny sur son mariage n'avait prêté aucune attention au nouveau venu, se retourna brusquement :

- Toi, cracha-t-elle.

- Enchantée aussi Granger, répliqua Malefoy.

- Bonsoir à toi Malefoy, fit Hermione en se contenant, elle ne voulait pas faire de scandale le soir de Noël. Elle pouvait bien essayer de supporter Malefoy pour une soirée.

\Ca ne devrait pas être la mer à boire/ pensa-t-elle.

- Bin ça alors, s'exclama Harry sur un ton moqueur, ça doit bien être la première fois que vous avez une conversation civilisée tous les deux vu ce que me raconte Blaise.

- Je n'appelle pas ça une conversation Harry, répliqua Hermione.

- Peut être mais c'est un début, rigola Ginny.

- Ah NON ! Pas toi aussi, s'exclama Hermione, déjà que Parvati et Blaise ont essayé de nous caser ensemble.

- C'est vrai ? fit Harry d'un air intéressé.

- Oui pourquoi ? dit Hermione.

- Oh non pour rien, fit Harry un peu trop rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu Drago, demanda Arthur Weasley.

- Ma mission a duré un peu plus longtemps que prévu et…, répéta Malefoy comme il l'avait dit à Harry, avant d'être interrompu par Mme Weasley.

- Quoi ?! Ils vous font travailler le jour de Noël, s'exclama Mme Weasley.

- Les Mangemorts ne se préoccupent pas des jours fériés, dit Harry.

- Et ensuite j'ai été voir mon père a Azkaban, reprit Malefoy.

- Ton père est à Azkaban ? fit Hermione étonnée.

- Il n'y a bien que toi pour ne pas le savoir, ça se voit que tu as disparu pendant quatre ans, dit Malefoy hautain.

- Ça te pose un problème peut être, dit Hermione acide, tu as pourtant dû être content de ne pas me voir pendant tout ce temps, en tout cas moi c'est moi cas, ne pas voir ta face de fouine pendant quatre ans…

- …voyons les enfants du calme, intervint Mme Weasley.

- Désolé, s'excusa Hermione qui était énervée contre elle de ne pas réussir à ne pas s'emporter contre Malefoy.

- Cette histoire a dû faire les choux gras de la presse, lança Hermione comme dernière pique à un Malefoy dont les yeux lancèrent des éclairs -mais qui ne dit rien pour ne pas contrarier Mme Weasley.

- Exact et depuis ce temps, l'héritier des Malefoy des le fiancé à avoir dans la communauté des jeunes sorcières, rigola Ginny.

- Ça par contre je suis au courant, ricana Hermione, Lavande et Parvati me l'ont assez rabâché.

- Encore une chose que tu n'auras jamais : un époux tout comme la fortune et la puissance, répliqua Malefoy.

- Désolé mais je préférai encore finir vieille fille que d'avoir quelqu'un tel que toi comme époux.

- Stop!! fit soudain Mme Weasley.

Et tous retournèrent à leur assiette en prenant soin de se tenir coi.

Harry pour briser le silence qui s'était installé suite à cette énième altercation entre Hermione et Malefoy, lança la première chose qui lui passa par l'esprit :

- Hey Drago j'ai appris que t'allais avoir Hermione en stage ! Ça va donner… finit Harry dans un murmure en voyant la tête que faisait Hermione. Elle avait la bouche ouverte la fourchette à quelques centimètres pleine de nourriture et les yeux écarquillés. Elle fronça alors les sourcils, plissa des yeux et serra ses lèvres de colère à tel point que sa bouche devint une fine ligne.

\Oups Harry, là tu viens juste de sortir la seule chose qui pouvait encore plus plomber l'ambiance/

- C'est quoi cette histoire de stage avec Malefoy, siffla Hermione qui était dans une colère noire mais ne voulait pas exploser après les réprimandes de Molly Weasley.

- Euh et bien…, fit Harry qui ne voulait pas être la cible de la fureur d'Hermione.

-Comme tu le sais Granger, coupa Malefoy en prenant un ton professoral, les étudiants de première année font un stage avec un de leurs professeurs et tu as l'immense honneur de tomber sur moi, conclut-il sarcastique.

- Parfait ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Hein !!?? firent les jumeaux.

- …je vais aller voir Maugrey pour lui demander de changer, continua Hermione sans prendre en compte les interventions des jumeaux qui poussèrent ensuite un soupir de soulagement suite à l'explication d'Hermione.

- Tu ne penses pas que j'ai déjà essayé, répliqua Malefoy, il a totalement refusé même quand je lui ai dit que tu étais parfaitement d'accord pour changer.

- Non mais c'est totalement impossible que nous passions une semaine de stage ensemble, on ne sait pas comment ça peut se terminer, s'exclama Hermione

Harry ricana.

- Oh toi tais-toi, fit Hermione énervée, et d'ailleurs comment cela se fait-il que tu sois au courant ?

- Oh et bien, c'est Blaise qui me l'a dit, fit Harry en souriant intérieurement au souvenir des fous rires qu'ils avaient eu en imaginant les situations dans lesquelles pouvaient se terminer la « collaboration » entre Hermione et Drago : en passant de la gifle d'Hermione au Serpentard, par les pleurs de celle-ci sur le corps sans vie de Malefoy en terminant par ceux-ci en tenue d'Eve et d'Adam dans des positions peu catholiques.

- Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas dit, s'exclama Hermione qui n'avait aucune idée des pensées qui traversaient l'esprit d'Harry, heureusement pour ce dernier surtout si elle prenait connaissance de leu dernière idée.

- Dois-je te rappeler Granger, intervint Malefoy, que tu lui fais la tête et ne lui adresses plus la parole depuis l'épisode de la boîte de nuit, je vois mal comment tu aurais pu le savoir.

- Ah oui, fit Hermione penaude, mais je lui ai offert comme cadeau de Noël mon pardon pour cet épisode idiot.

- Ton pardon, fit moqueur Malefoy.

- Et un nécessaire pour balai, compléta Hermione, toujours est-il que je refuse catégoriquement de faire mon stage avec Malefoy.

- Il est minuit, interrompit Ron.

- Oui, s'exclama alors la petite Victoire qui du haut de ses trois ans avait lutté contre le sommeil pour atteindre cette heur, Merlin est passé !!

Tout le monde se leva pour suivre la fillette qui avait couru dans le salon en direction du sapin de Noël au pied duquel s'amoncelait une pile de cadeau.

- Merlin ? fit Hermione en suivant le mouvement.

- C'est le Père Noël pour les sorciers, dit Harry qui était à côté d'elle.

Hermione s'assit dans un coin et entreprit d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Elle avait reçu un bracelet en or fin de la part de ses parents, un livre « Les Aurors à travers l'Histoire » de la part de Ron et Luna, son troisième présent était une boîte qui bougeait…

- C'est le nôtre, dit alors Ginny.

Hermione délaça le nœud, ouvrit le papier et le carton pour tomber sur…

- Oh il est trop adorable, fit Hermione en saisissant le chaton dans ses mains.

- On s'est dit avec Harry que maintenant que tu étais revenu en Angleterre, tu pourrais remplacer Pattenrond, expliqua Ginny.

- Merci, ça me fait énormément plaisir, dit Hermione, je vais l'appeler Apollon.

Harry lança alors un regard équivoque à Ron à qui il avait révélé certaines choses, avant de demander.

- Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme cela ?

- Parce qu'il est tout doré et que c'est mon petit soleil, déclara Hermione en câlinant la boule de poil qui était dans ses mains.

Hermione ouvrit ensuite l'habituel paquet de Mme Weasley qui contenait l'habituel pull-over tricoté main. Elle l'enfila aussitôt comme le voulait la tradition, puis elle regarda les autres autour d'elle qui enfilaient eux aussi leur pull tous de couleurs différentes. Le sien était or car cela soulignait l'éclat de ses pupilles comme le dirait Molly Weasley. Soudain, elle remarqua que Malefoy avait lui aussi eu le droit au fameux pull made in Weasley et que les jumeaux étaient entrain de lui enfiler de force. Malefoy fit une grimace en contemplant son reflet, lui qui avait toujours l'habitude de porter des étoffes raffinées. Georges lança alors en rigolant :

- Alors ça y est tu l'as ton fameux pull bien venu dans la famille.

- Merci Mme Weasley, fit Malefoy sans prêter attention aux moqueries des jumeaux.

- De rien mon grand, répondit-elle, j'ai choisi argent comme couleur car c'est une de celles de ta maison et comme Harry avait déjà du vert.

Une fois tous les cadeaux déballés et les papiers rangés, Mme Weasley les appela tous pour venir manger la bûche de Noël.

Une fois dans la salle à manger, Hermione demanda discrètement à Ginny si elle pouvait échanger de place avec elle pour ne plus être assisse à côté de Malefoy. Ginny répondit tout fort :

- Allez Hermione ça va pas te tuer d'être à côté de Malefoy, tu peux bien faire un effort.

- Facile à dire, s'énerva alors Hermione, c'est toujours à moi de faire des efforts mais je te signale que ce n'est pas toi qu'il a traité de Sang de Bourbe depuis onze ans, termina Hermione en criant, des larmes de rage se pointaient au coin de ses yeux. Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la salle à manger en claquant la porte.

Tout le monde resta figé devant cette sortie, puis Fleur apparut, elle était montée pour coucher Victoire.

- Pourquoi ai-je aperçu Hermione en pleurs dans le jardin assise sur le banc ? questionna-t-elle.

Molly Weasley darda son fameux regard noir sur Malefoy qui comprit et se leva plutôt que de subir une des colères noires de Molly Weasley. Il savait quel effet cela faisait pour en avoir vu une contre les jumeaux le jour où ils avaient posé nus pour vendre certains articles de leur magasin. En arrivant dans l'entrée, il entendit la voix de Mme Weasley « Ginevra Molly Weasley, je n'ai que faire de vos explications… ». En sortant dans le jardin, Malefoy fut content d'avoir pensé à prendre sa cape vu le froid qu'il faisait, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Hermione. Celle-ci assisse sur le banc contemplait le ciel transie de froid et éclairée par la lune. Malefoy se dirigea vers elle et s'assit sur le banc en le voyant Hermione lui dit :

- Va-t'en !

Malefoy la détailla, vêtue d'une petite robe noire avec les cheveux relevés laissant voir son joli visage dégagé…

\...même avec les yeux rouges elle est belle/ pensa Malefoy\Eh ! depuis quand tu qualifies Granger de belle/

- Si tu avais vu les yeux de Weasley mère, tu aurais compris pourquoi je suis là, je ne suis pas un Gryffondor inconscient !

- Non tu es un trouillard de Serpentard mais j'avoue que Molly en colère contre toi il vaut mieux éviter. Enfin… dépêches toi fais ta BA et dégage, fit Hermione cassante.

- Désolé de te décevoir mais ma BA comme tu dis c'est de rester avec toi.

- Grr…, fit Hermione.

Le silence tomba. Quelques minutes plus tard Hermione le rompit pour poser à Malefoy une question qui la taraudait :

- Pourquoi ton père est-il à Azkaban ?

- Ne me dis pas que t'es pas contente Granger, fit acide Malefoy.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça mais avant de partir j'avais appris que grâce à ses appuis et malgré sa condition de Mangemort, il avait réussi à échapper à Azkaban à condition d'être consigné à votre Manoir.

- Et bien, c'était à Noël, commença à raconter Malefoy avec les yeux dans le vague, un an après ton départ enfin un an après la fin de Poudlard, après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était la première fois que je retournais au manoir car mon père ne voulait plus me voir depuis que j'avais choisi la formation d'Auror, mais ma mère avait insisté pour que je vienne. Et tu connais mon père, il n'a fait que de me rabaisser sauf que pour la première fois j'ai répliqué et ça ne lui a pas plu pas du tout. Au moment où nous en sommes venus aux mains enfin aux baguettes ma mère s'est interposé et a pris un Avada Kedavra à ma place…, la voix de Malefoy se brisa. Hermione posa alors sa main sur son avant-bras, c'était tout de même Malefoy, elle n'allait pas le prendre dans ses bras, ce dernier recommença à parler.

- … et je l'ai alors stupéfixé. J'ai d'abord voulu le tuer mais je me suis dit qu'il ne souffrirait pas assez alors j'ai tout fait pour qu'il aille croupir le reste de sa vie à Azkaban. Et depuis tous les Noël je vais lui faire un petit coucou, termina Malefoy avec un rire jaune.

- C'est pour cela que Mme Weasley t'invite à Noël pour que tu ne sois pas seul ? questionna Hermione.

- Oui c'est généreux de sa part, répondit Malefoy, même si elle dit que c'est parce que je fais presque parti de la famille.

Les deux jeunes gens laissèrent le silence s'installer entre eux, puis cette fois ce fut Malefoy qui le rompit, en demandant d'une voix plus légère et moqueuse :

- Je sais que tu m'adores Granger mais je ne pensais pas que tu en étais au point de donner mon nom à ton chat pour penser plus souvent à moi.

Hermione le regarda d'un air étonné puis son expression changea et elle dit :

- Tu n'es pas le centre du monde Apollon, conclut-elle en prononçant de manière dérisoire le dernier mot.

- Du monde peut-être quoique… mais de ton monde ça m'en a tout l'air répliqua-t-il moqueur.

- Idiot, fit Hermione en lui donnant une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne.

- « Idiot », fit Malefoy toujours sur le même ton, mais c'est que je prends du grade, ce n'est donc plus « crétin, vantard, égocentrique égoïste », à quand le « chéri ».

Hermione le fixa ébahie.

-Eh oh Granger, je plaisantais, fit Malefoy qui parti dans un éclat de rire, suivi rapidement par Hermione.

\ C'est la première fois que je l'entends rire/ pensa Hermione\ il est beaucoup plus beau quand il perd son masque d'ailleurs. Eh oh depuis quand je pense que Malefoy est beau, bien foutu ça passe mais beau ? _Depuis qu'il rit avec toi naturellement !_/ lui fit sa petite voix (= sa conscience).

En sortant de ses pensées Hermione frissonna ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Malefoy qui dans un excès de bonté l'enroula avec lui dans sa cape.

\La magie de Noël/ pensa Hermione avant de se mettre à contempler les étoiles comme son voisin.

oooOOOOooo

-Je dois avouer qu'ils vont bien ensemble, fit un rouquin à un brun aux yeux émeraude en laissant retomber le rideau sur la fenêtre à travers laquelle ils avaient espionné la lionne et le serpent.


End file.
